The Bosses Manager
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a Manager acting as a cubical worker with two best friends who are falling over themselves for HIS husband. They'll just have to find out the truth then. SasuNaru, ItaDei, lime.


**Hello, this is another short SasuNaru story...honestly it doesn't have a plot, or much of a point. I was just passing the time and this is what came to mind.**

**Warnings: SasuNaru, Lime, ItaDei and Fluff if you want some. :P**

**Disclaimer:... well...Déjà vu. Nope, wasn't me who wrote it. Pretty sure.**

**It's about 3.3k of words...ENJOY :P XXX**

"Naruto, I don't know his name but he was so mean and rude. All we wanted was for him to join our party in the office but he just called us disgusting and left. I actually think he might have secretly been the boss since I've never seen him. They had lots of rumours going around that the boss is _really_ fit. Like majorly." Ino said, flicking her hair to the side as she pouted. "I thought he was just so good looking, godly almost." She kept up with the dreamy looks and Naruto had to lean away.

"Ino, he was just _beautiful_, godly doesn't describe it. I mean, he was my perfect man; it was obvious he was richer than us. Did you see his watch and the brand of his suit? Everything just said 'high class'." She shuddered in delight and Ino hit Sakura round the back of the head.

"Shut up, if we see him again we can go and see which one of us he prefers, because he had a ring on his ring finger but it wasn't a wedding ring...or even an engagement ring. He didn't fool me." Naruto laughed softly, wondering who they had seen at this party. He sounded like he was about to get into a lot of trouble.

"Ok Naruto, you've only just been transferred into this department, but you know the fact the boss and his brother run the company yeah?" Naruto nodded, knowing the fact his Husband and his brother in law ran the company. "Well, all the girls know that the boss is still single, no wife and such, and are thinking of setting up marriage meetings or blind dates with him, and he can't refuse them when people start to use them as business meeting excuses...well...he is going to have to say yes to someone, he can't stay single forever. What's better is he's only 28." Ino grinned and she pointed towards herself and Sakura. "And that's our age."

"I thought you were going out with Lee?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura as she examined her nails. He smiled as he wiggled his toes in his shoes, his soft new socks felt like his feet were having a massage.

"Well...I went on one date with him and decided he wasn't really my type. I told him I didn't like him the same way he liked me and that I was sorry. He accepted the news at the time but now he is just putting in more effort." She sighed like he was just a fly in her tea. Poor Lee.

"Naruto, Sakura dates people for the shortest amount of time and it's usually when she finds a richer or better looking person she dumps them. She's vain like that." Naruto laughed when Sakura swiped at Ino's head, who just stuck her tongue out and continued to sip at her drink. "Why are you grinning at your feet?"

"I'm wearing some new socks, they're soooo comfy!" He grinned, wishing he could show them.

"So you guys are going to try and find the same good-looking guy at the next party?"

"Yeah. Are you coming to the next office party? It's this Friday." Naruto paused and nodded, knowing that Sasuke –his husband- already invited him. Naruto smiled when the girls grinned and then walked with them towards their cubicles. He had been working in an office for the past year and asked if he could be moved into the open with other people, but keep the same position. So, in actuality, he is the manager of this floor but everyone else thinks he is just another worker.

"Hinata and Kiba are going together, as a date." Ino suddenly said, getting two raised brows.

"Really? I thought Hinata was pining after our lovely Naruto here?"

"She is, but Kiba asked her out and she didn't have the heart to say no since he's had a crush on her for ages." Naruto frowned. He didn't want to be the reason his friend didn't get the girl he wanted.

"But why would you say yes to someone you don't like?" Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes.

"You mean, you have never once been asked out by someone good-looking or friendly, who liked you but you didn't like them and have _never_ said yes, just because you don't feel the same way?"

"Nope. I always make sure I like them before I asked them out, or I make sure I know I will end up liking them when they asked _me_ out." Naruto smiled, even though his answer was bullshit since he'd only ever had one person he loved, and the two girls rolled their eyes.

"I thought you had a crush on Sakura here for the first week you were here." Ino said, pointing at the girl who was, again, painting her nails.

"No, I was just...sorry, but, the first few days I was actually stunned by your hair..." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura frowned and touched her hair softly, letting her eyes flicker to it. "I'd never seen hair so pink. Ino made it even brighter because she's a natural pale blonde."

"It's not pale!"

"It is compared to my head of yellow." Naruto said, shaking his head like a dog to prove a point. Ino sighed and sat down in her chair, writing down what time she started work again before she grinned and got out her work. She was a bit strange like that.

"But...wait, bad stunned or good stunned?" Sakura asked, feeling suddenly self conscious of the pink hair she'd had since college.

"It looks good on you; it was more the colour shock. I mean, I live with someone who only wear's grey, black, white, dark blue and the occasional red tie. It's a shock to see pink." Naruto laughed softly and started to fill out pay checks to the workers. Manager meant filling out all the rotas, how many hours worked, how many days missed, holiday times, reports on each person, and more...being lazy made it harder.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Ino asked, as she leaned over to see Naruto writing out something that looked important. She was nosy and wanted to know why it was so formal compared to theirs.

"Nothing Ino, focus on your own work." Naruto said briskly, trying to cover what he was doing.

"Wait, did you say you live with someone?" Sakura asked, her mouth wide open.

"Yeah, why?" Then Ino cut in,

"What? Are you just roommates or are you together? I thought you were single." Naruto laughed and scratched his chin.

"Nah, I've been married for two years now. I was dating them before we even left school, since we were 16. We've been a dysfunctional couple for the past...12, nearly 13 years." Naruto smiled and noticed the soft blush on both the girls' cheeks.

"That's so romantic..." Ino said, fluttering her eyelashes at the thought. "How did you get together?"

"Well...we were best friends and since they were always over my house...we just sort of...yeah...one day I just said, 'We've beat around the bush enough now, do you want me or not?' and they did. Thank god!" Naruto chuckled a little when the two girls laughed before he pointed at their work and said, "DO IT!"

Ino frowned and but got started and Sakura quickly followed suit.

Naruto frowned as he stood with Sakura and Ino. They had pounced on him as soon as they saw him enter the door and he hadn't found a way to escape to go stand by Sasuke since the two girls had latched onto each of his arms.

"Listen, I can see the good-looking guy from the party." Ino nudged Sakura and Naruto, getting a squeal and a frown.

"Yeah, I know, and he's with his brother." Naruto's eyes flickered to where the two girls were looking and noticed Sasuke and Itachi before his eyes widened in shock. He was about to tell them to back off his husband but remembered he was supposed to be a cubical worker like them.

"Do you mean the two bosses?" Naruto said, pointing towards the two pale men who stood out. Their abnormally good looks made them hard to miss. And if either was straight they might have gone for Sakura or Ino, since the two were quite pretty, but with both being married to men that left a large problem.

"EH? They are Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto nodded, watching their expressions flicker from shock, to curiosity, to planning, to devious before they went back to innocent. "Well..." Ino exchanged a look with Sakura, "let's go say hello." Before Naruto found himself, protesting the whole way, over towards the two men.

"I really don't want to, let me go! For god sake, let me go talk to someone else!" Naruto scowled at the pink haired girl still dragging him over. He almost escaped but it was too late, he noticed Itachi and Sasuke's eyes on him as he scowled, anger radiating from him and he struggled a little more to get free.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, and...Mr Uchiha, we work on level 18," The building was 20 levels high, the higher the level, the more you got paid. But the bottom level was just the entrance and the 19th floor was all meeting rooms and the 20th was the head offices. Just Itachi and Sasuke's were up there. "I'm Ino Yamanaka pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sasuke and Itachi shook her held out hand and nodded, expressions staying in a frown.

"Likewise." Itachi said lowly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke shook her hand and by then Naruto was trying to worm his way free of her arm, slowly sliding it out the grip.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sasuke said, being a bit more generous than his brother. Naruto accidently whooped when he got free and slid back a few steps looking for someone he knew.

"Naruto," Sasuke said deeply, earning two surprised looks from the girls. "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto blushed and pouted, crossing his arms as he stared at his husband.

"I was _trying_ to sneak away, but you stopped me. Continue your pointless flirting whilst I go get drunk." Naruto stepped back and then noticed Deidara talking to Sai. "Itachi, your husband is currently talking to creepers." Naruto didn't like Sai, and neither did the Uchiha's. He was fake, rude, perverted and had a thing for blonde boys, the same as the Uchiha's. Itachi Scowled and strode off in the direction Naruto was staring.

"Naruto." Sakura said, walking back towards him and whispering in his ear, "how do you know them? I think Sasuke likes me, he said 'the pleasure is all mine'." She giggled and Naruto rolled his eyes before saying,

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sakura," Which had Ino's attention as well," But Sasuke and his brother are 100% gay." To which the denial was about to come from Sakura's lips, before a pale arm grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulder and a deep voice rang out,

"Naruto, Itachi and Deidara was to leave early, do you want to join them?" Naruto glanced at his two confused friends before looking back to Sasuke and nodding, a small smile on his hips as he noticed the big-bad-Uchiha wearing the red tie he had bought him. Naruto tugged on it and grinned, earning an eye roll. "We'll be in the car...I think Sai had a document to pass onto you so we'll wait for however long, unless you call."

"Alright, whose car are we in?"

"Itachi drove today and he said he would drop us off at home."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

"Goodbye." Naruto leant up as Sasuke bent down to kiss briefly before the pale man walked towards the exit. Naruto slowly turned round to see Sakura's mouth wide open and Ino in a similar state.

"Are you...I thought you were married?"

"I am, to Sasuke."

"Then how do you know Itachi?"

"They're brothers; I practically grew up around the menace. I've been best friends with Sasuke since I was 8 and I told you, when we were 16 I basically said I've had enough of the staring and hinting...and when we told his brother –his parents died when he was 8- he said 'finally' and handed us bag of condoms. It was quite hilarious. And then I introduced Itachi to a friend of mine from college and they got together and are now married." Naruto shrugged and grinned, checking his watch. He knew he'd soon get a call from Itachi asking him to get his perky arse down to the car if he didn't want to be left behind.

"So...I'm confused. Are you are married to the boss?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you called Naruto Uzumaki?" Ino cut in.

"Why isn't he called Sasuke Uzumaki? Because we both wanted to keep our family names the same. Our parents are both dead, they died when we small and we don't want to give away the names they gave to us." Naruto smiled and then noticed Sai waving from a few feet away. "Hold on girls, I need to go to Sai."

"Manager." Sai smiled as he shook Naruto's hand. "I have the files you needed."

"Thank fuck. I was so worried I'd need to do them again since I sent them to the wrong person and then accidently deleted them. I'm so glad it wasn't a stranger." He laughed and Sai just smiled in that creepy way.

"No problem. Who is that girl?"

"The blonde I'm guessing? That's Ino. She's single. Go for it, but be polite and subtle." Sai grinned and walked towards his friends, the room bustling with noise as he smiled, noticing the few looks he was getting. Naruto wasn't unattractive, it was just unfortunate he was gay and married to an even more attractive man. Since when they went out together, it wasn't often someone found an interest in Naruto instead of Sasuke...but if they did Sasuke was behind him with a glare to scare them off.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she watched Ino walk off with Sai. "Are you going?"

"Yup, the family is waiting."

"but..." Sakura faltered, seeing another person grab Naruto's shoulder. It was Neji as he smiled softly and said,

"Manager," Sakura's eyes almost flew out their head. "Thank you for the praises you sent down to the department. The bosses were very pleased at the progress we made." Naruto laughed and spoke briefly with him as Sakura's face went through another myriad of emotions.

"Sakura." Naruto said slowly as he noticed the slight betrayal which lingered in her eyes.

"You're manager?" Naruto nodded, not expecting the frown and hiss. He scowled back and turned to walk away before he felt her hand grab his elbow. "Why did you hide it?"

"In case you tried to use me. Besides, I wanted to get to know the real you and you to get to know the real me." He smiled and she just shook her head slowly, a little smile on her face.

"I have to go now."

"Fine." She pouted, wanting to ask more about his secret life.

"See you Monday?"

"I'm telling Ino!" she threatened.

"But of course." And he strut away with a grin.

"Want to tell me what happened now?" Sasuke asked as he shut their front door, eyes on the happy blonde.

"Nothing really. Sakura found out I was manager and now she knows I'm married to you but I don't mind. She knows to keep away from you since I told her earlier in the day how we've been togetherrrrr foreverrrrr" Naruto sung the last part, grinning when he felt two arms wrap around him.

"I'm proud."

"Of what? Me not being able to keep a secret? Yay, go Naruto."

"No, of the fact you don't mind people finding out about us." Sasuke smiled as he kissed the back of Naruto's neck, his nose nuzzling blonde locks as he smelt his loved one. "I'm proud."

"Nah, what you mean is now two girls know I'm off the market and there's no chance of me getting stolen, which will never happen." Naruto said, snorting when he felt teeth tickle his hair line.

"Of course. Who wants to be away from his husband all day and then find out his two closest friends are beautiful girls."

"I'm gay. Wouldn't male best friends be worst? I mean, look what happened to my first best friend." Naruto said, pointing down to Sasuke's chest as he turned in his arms, facing his husband with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently kissed his husband, letting the kiss deepen as he felt Naruto's hand slide down and grab his rear in a possessive way.

"Well I have to put up with all my friends, girls and guys, pining after my husband. Think how _I_ feel." Naruto kissed the still open mouth of his lover, tasting the inside of the familiar heat. He shuddered when he felt a pale hand grab onto his behind, pulling him closer into the kiss so they could grind.

"No one can have you. Ever. Only me."

"Obviously! Or else we wouldn't be married!" Naruto said, growling as he kissed his husbands neck, leaving a red mark. He knew it was childish to mark his husband like that but he found it gratifying seeing him go into work with and watching his friend's faces. "And you're mine, no one else's." Sasuke grunted in agreement and kissed his blonde again, feeling that same pulse of lust flood through him as Naruto moaned lightly.

"Bedroom. Now."

"I was thinking more, kitchen table." Naruto said offhandedly, earning a low chuckle and smirk.

"Anything for my darling husband." Which earned a light giggle as he gave a hop to wrap his legs around his husband's waist.

"You do realise we have to buy a new table now?"

"You always say that, but we always just clean it up again don't we? How about we start using a table cloth?"

"Not with you. You can barely keep the food in your mouth." Naruto pouted, lying back down on the table, cum cooling on his stomach as he watched his husband pull his boxers back on. "Please get dressed Naruto, you're tempting me again." Naruto grinned and winked as he wiped away the cum on his stomach, sliding off the table as he grabbed his boxers and yanked them back on.

"Are you going back to the office?"

"No, I told Itachi I think we should stop going back in on Friday nights since it takes time my away with you." Naruto smiled, grinning as he pounced on his husband again, kissing him in a tender and affectionate way.

"Good. Now Deidara and I don't have to go out and get hit on by lots of horny old men." Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed at the noise.

"As long as I'm the only one getting any from you."

"My one and only." Naruto said, a little smile on his face as he hugged his husband. It wasn't the fact they had always been a happy couple, they both had a few times they got angry and said things they didn't mean. Naruto often running to a friend's house and coming back a few days later when he found out Sasuke hadn't been to work since. They always worked things out; they loved each other too much not to.

There was a short time when Sasuke had decided being gay wasn't right after he found out his father was a homophobe, then they were 18 and he almost managed to break up before he started to cry when he noticed Naruto sobbing behind his hand and honestly couldn't believe he was about to follow in the footsteps of a dead old man. Naruto had forgiven him after a good shag and romantic night out.

Naruto fainted for the first time in his life when he came home to the house decorated in flowers and candles lit everywhere and Sasuke in the kitchen, apron on. He thought the Armageddon was happening, but found himself hyperventilating when after their meal Sasuke got down on one knee and proposed. When Naruto woke up Sasuke got the best love making session the world had even known.

They were a functional, working, slightly dented couple, but they loved each other and no one would take that away from them. not some money grabbing whore, or a cutesy or strong man who was lusting after Naruto or Sasuke. They had each other and that's all that was needed.

They were a family. A family they both yearned for and since they had the other, nothing was mo re perfect in their eyes.

"I love you moron."

"I love you too bastard."

"Are you wearing my socks again?" See? Perfect.

**End. Well, it was odd wasn't it? I didn't know what I was writing, I was half dazed most of the time and when I realised I was finished it was 8 pages long and I thought that'll do. **

**Review if you can :D xxxxx**


End file.
